The Sun
by saerusa
Summary: bunga-bunga di samping fon berbisik lembut; beginilah rasanya hidup, mencintai dan dicintai. Jacques/Fon.


**The Sun**

**I dont own Ilegenes.**

but i own this story.

a/n: I know its failedfluffy but i try my best for this. So... thanks for reading! :')

.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka diawali oleh harum sampo yang digunakan Jacques. Mereka ada di ruangan yang sama, Jacques tertidur di sebuah kursi dan Fon selesai menghadiri upacara penyambutan murid baru.

Fon mendekat dan menatap si pria pirang yang tengah tertidur.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjapkan mata. Ah, dia terbangun. Mereka saling bertatapan dan,

"Warna bola matamu sangat cantik,"

Jacques kagum dengan kombinasi warna biru yang mengingatkannya pada laut diluar sana. Mata yang sangat cantik. Fon melebarkan matanya, membuat Jacques semakin kagum,

"Oh, siapa namamu?"

"Fon F. Littenber,"

Fon menebak-nebak kira-kira siapa nama pemuda ini;

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jake,"

Eh?

Akhirnya dia bisa mengetahui nama lengkapnya lagi; Jacques Berne.

* * *

Kemampuan Jacques dalam bersosialisasi memang hebat. Dalam waktu yang cepat dia bisa akrab dengan Fon yang serba tertutup.

Jacques itu memang pendengar yang terbaik bagi Fon. Dan Fon merasa nyaman dengan sifat Jacques yang secerah mentari.

Jacques selalu suka wajah Fon saat tertidur. Dan Fon selalu suka tawa Jacques yang menyenangkan.

Cara Jacques menenangkan Fon, cara Fon dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu, semuanya alami, tidak seperti pulau ini; Fon membenci Ilegenes, sangat-sangat.

* * *

Satu suara dengingan tajam menusuk gendang telinga Fon dengan telak. Senapan yang dipegang oleh Jacques adalah masalahnya. Sedetik saja Fon terlambat, Jacques bisa mati mengenaskan.

"Aku mendengar bunyi aneh dari senapanmu!"

Pandangan aneh mengarah pada Fon yang keheranan.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa,"

Sejak itu Fon tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Tidak beres ketika dia merasa lega melihat Jacques baik-baik saja.

Jacques lebih banyak memperhatikan dan dia tidak bisa berbohong; dia senang saat Fon peduli padanya.

* * *

"Orangtuaku dibunuh oleh orang-orang black market,"

Jacques terhenyak begitu mengetahui kenyataan menyedihkan tentang hidup Fon. Dia baru tahu Fon menanggung beban yang besar dengan bahu mungilnya.

* * *

"Kau mendatangi orang black market itu, 'kan?"

Fon membuang muka. Apa peduli Jacques dengan masalahnya? Menghancurkan black market adalah tujuan utamanya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menghargai keselamatan dirimu sendiri Fon ... "

_Hangat sekali berada diantara lenganmu, Jacques. Kenapa berada dalam dekapanmu bisa sehangat ini?_

Seperti bunga-bunga di musim semi, perasaan itu bermekaran diantara keduanya.

* * *

Mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya kini datang menghantui pelupuk matanya. Diantara kegelapan, darah yang berceceran membuat Jacques lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernapas. Semuanya terlalu mengerikan untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Fon Fortinbras sahabatnya, teman sekamarnya, pasti bukan pelakunya 'kan? Orang yang bersimbah darah itu ... bukan Fon yang melukainya 'kan?

Jacques selalu percaya Fon itu orang baik.

Karena orang black market itu jahat, makanya orang itu mati 'kan?

Kumpulan orang-orang berseragam putih datang, "Makhluk itu berbahaya!" pada Fon yang jelas-jelas tidak berbahaya, Jacques tidak mengerti, melihat Fon disuntik secara mengerikan, diikat dan menghilang bersama semuanya.

Katakan pada Jacques, berhenti menangis seperti itu.

Fon itu orang baik. Jadi kalian janji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya 'kan?

* * *

Di malam dengan rantai yang membelenggu dan dingin menjadi selimut beku, ironi memaksa Fon mengetahui bahwa hidup tak seindah yang ada di dalam buku cerita.

Bahwa hidup yang selama ini ia jalani hanyalah sebagian dari rencana penciptaan Profesor Littenber.

Kenangan ciuman Ayah di dahi, cubitan pipi Ibu, tawa teman-teman—semuanya hanya kebohongan yang mengerikan.

_Beritahu aku, apa Jacques juga satu dari semua hal yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Profesor?_

_Kumohon, jangan. _

_Jangan sampai._

_Kalau misalkan iya, jangan beritahu aku, ya?_

_Biarkan kebohongan itu menjadi satu-satunya yang kumiliki._

Hanya kesunyian dan dekapan yang tidak menghangatkan yang ia terima dari Profesor.

* * *

Jacques menghabiskan waktunya untuk memperhatikan kasur diujung sana yang kosong, sama seperti hatinya. Airmatanya seolah mengering ketika dia tidak bersama Fon. Perasaan ini membuatnya sesak dan tak bisa bernapas dengan lega.

Ujung selimut menjadi tempat Jacques menggenggam ketika malam datang dan dia merasa sendirian.

Jacques memandang langit-langit kamar yang tak memberi jawaban; kapan Fon kembali?

* * *

"Aku menunggumu, Fon,"

Satu kalimat penyambut dari Jacques, mengalahkan kehangatan dari sinar matahari yang menelusup di celah-celah rimbunnya daun. Belenggu putus asa yang merantai mati dadanya, satu-persatu lepas dan membuat Fon lebih ringan untuk melangkah.

Saat itu Fon bertanya dalam hatinya; _kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu padaku? _

_Kenapa kau mau menungguku?_

Di seberang sana, Jacques berpikir, _kemana perginya Fon yang dulu?_

* * *

"Fon, ayo kita berlibur panjang,"

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Bagaimana jika ... kau datang ke rumahku?"

Rumah Jacques besar dan nyaman. Halaman luas dan dipenuhi oleh bunga, tawa adik Jacques menggema di telinganya. Fon akhirnya ingat bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum.

Fon memutuskan untuk menikmati setiap detik bersama Jacques, bersama keluarganya di rumah dimana ia tidak memikirkan kematian orangtuanya, kenyataan bahwa ia hanyalah manusia artifisial, memperbaiki Ilegenes dan tujuan untuk melenyapkan black market.

Disini dia bisa menikmati hidup sebagai Fon. Sebagai Fon Fortinbras.

Tawa Jacques yang menyenangkan selalu menjadi kesukaannya.

* * *

Jacques bilang dia suka tempat ini karena laut bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Pohon besar di dekat Jacques menarik perhatian Fon untuk disentuh. Kulit kambium yang keras mengingatkan Fon pada suatu waktu dimana keluarganya masih utuh.

Waktu yang telah mereka lalui tidaklah pendek. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi dan kini masing-masing dari mereka bisa saling memahami seperti memahami diri mereka sendiri.

"Apa menjadi manusia buatan itu buruk Jake?"

Fon menahan ketakutan ketika ia jujur pada Jacques.

"Apa kau akan membenciku setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku hanyalah manusia buatan?"

Dada Fon saat itu berdetak dengan keras; keras sekali sampai telinganya terasa tuli.

Fon takut, Fon membiarkan harapannya pergi bersama burung camar yang terbang di langit. Jika Jacques membencinya, silakan. Jika Jacques akan meninggalkannya, Fon tidak keberatan. Seperti bunga di musim gugur, Fon sekarang rela membiarkan perasaan ini jatuh dan berguguran.

Jacques tersenyum hangat.

Tangannya menepuk nepuk tempat di sebelahnya yang masih kosong. Fon duduk disana dan Jacques merasa lengkap.

"Jake?"

Jari Jacques bergerak, dari hidung Fon terus turun, jatuh menelusuri leher Fon dan berhenti tepat dimana jantung tersimpan aman, di dada kiri,

"Selama disini kau masih punya hati," Jacques takjub dengan keajaiban bahwa Fon memiliki hati—debaran jantung yang tak beraturan—kesampingkan bahwa dia hanyalah ciptaan manusia membuat Jacques bersyukur; _aku senang bertemu denganmu, Fon_.

Fon diam,

"Kau tetaplah Fon Fortinbras yang kucintai,"

Cinta?

Sebuah pelukan yang nyaman milik Jacques memberi jawaban untuk Fon atas semua pertanyaan. Kehangatan yang disebarkan membuat Fon mendekap Jacques tak kalah erat—

Tentu saja Fon tak rela kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, lagi.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?"

Desau angin yang membelai lembut berbisik pada Fon; beginilah rasanya hidup, berjuang, terjatuh. Bunga-bunga di sekeliling mereka bergoyang; beginilah rasanya kau hidup, berjalan dan berlari. Jari Jacques yang menggenggam erat seolah berbicara; beginilah rasanya hidup, tidak ada yang sendirian, kau tidak kesepian.

Dan ketika Fon melihat bola mata Jacques yang jernih; beginilah rasanya hidup, mencintai dan dicintai.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja tidak, Fon!"

**Einde *****


End file.
